


I would carry you over fire and water for your love

by always_in_my_heart



Category: Gay - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, homo - Fandom, homosexual - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_in_my_heart/pseuds/always_in_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an indentured servant and tries to hate his new master. let's just say it doesn't really work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would carry you over fire and water for your love

Separation. It's one of the most heart breaking things. Being separated for a short amount of time is sometimes bearable, and if you know you'll never see them again you'll get over it, but when you have no idea when you'll see the person again, if you ever do, it's absolutely heart wrenching. Living every second wondering when or if you'll see that person. If they're okay. If they're even alive.  
Harry didn't want to feel that, but he had to. His mother was sending him off to the New World to become an indentured servant, because they can't afford to go themselves. Harry was dreading it, but he wanted a better life. He promised his mom that he'll see her again one day and giver her everything she couldn't give herself. She nodded with a sad tear as she sent him off to the ship with all of his belongings, which weren't much. He didn't feel anything as he sat on the ship. He didn't move much, unless asked to. He didn't eat, he barely slept, he was just left with his thoughts. With every day on the ship he grew more and more depressed, more and more lonely. He often thought about jumping off of the boat and swimming back, or just floating in the water. He surely did not want to be there.  
It took 8 weeks and 6 days to get to the New World. Almost 9 dreadful weeks. The other indentured servants often tried to talk to him, or interact with him, but he shut them all out.   
His hair grew a little bit throughout the travel and it had started to fall in his face, making hiding from everyone so much more easier. He already hated his master. They separated him from his family, he was convinced he would never see again. He hated his master so much, whom ever it may be.  
Once they got to the New World, everyone cheered with happiness, but Harry just stared blankly at the land. He had long forgotten what it felt like on solid land. He waited to be the last one to get off and hesitantly stepped onto the dock. He almost felt nauseous because now it seemed real. He was actually away from his family. She was never going to see them again. He suddenly burst into tears after holding it in for 2 months. All of the servants around him stopped cheering, and just stared at him. They all gave him sympathetic looks. There was one servant who introduced himself as Niall, who kept talking to him throughout the voyage. He came up to Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry was taken aback and didn't hug him back. Harry wiped his tears and almost pushed Niall away.   
Niall rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered, "Good luck." Then he walked off. Harry pulled himself together and followed all of the servants. Before he knew it, he was being brought to a house. His new master's house. Harry cringed at the thought of having a master. A master he despised. After an hour or two of walking behind a horse with a man on top they arrived to a big house. Harry choked back his amazement as hatred replaced it.   
They went close to the front door and Harry had realized his wrists were tied. He sighed loudly and stared at his dirty feet. He wasn't able to afford shoes back home.   
"Stay here." The man said firmly. Harry rolled his eyes and didn't move. It's not like he could move. He heard the man walk to the front door and knocked loudly.  
"Ah, yes, sir. I am here to deliver your servant." The man said.  
"Of course, bring him in." A soft, high-pitched mans voice said. Harry suddenly got goosebumps, but forced himself not to look up. He heard rough footsteps approach him and the plump man harshly grabbed his rope-tied wrists and dragged him to the front of the house.  
"Here it is." The small, round man said. Harry sneered at the word 'it'.   
"Thank you, sir." The man said. Harry could just see his shoes. He had shoes. Harry mentally shook his head as his new master gently rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched and backed away.  
"Oi, be respectful, you swine!" The deliverer boomed, making Harry flinch again.  
"It's quite alright. You may leave now." His master said.  
"Oh uh, yes of course." The rude man stuttered and stumbled away.  
"Hm... Strange man. Come on in. Make yourself at home." His master said softly. Harry didn't break his eyes from the ground as he hesitantly stepped in. He was stood on wood flooring now. "Let me see your face." The man said, not in a demanding, but in a curious day. Harry looked up, and finally made eye contact with his new master. His master had beautiful blue eyes. Harry was mad at himself for finding him beautiful. He was supposed to hate this man. He separated him from his family. "Oh. Could you tell me your name?" Harry gave him a confused look. Shouldn't he have known it. "Please, refresh my memory."  
"Harry." Harry mumbled his first word in weeks.  
"Harry. Harry what?" His master asked softly in wonderment.  
"Harry Styles." Harry said a little bit louder.  
"Ah, yes. Now I remember! I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson. It's nice to meet you!" His master cheered, holding his hand out, for what Harry assumed to be a handshake. Harry looked down at his tied wrists then back up at Louis. "Oh! Fookin' bloke. Why'd he tie you up?" Louis mumbled, irritated. He took a small knife from his pocket and cut Harry out. Harry rubbed his wrists that were a bit pink from rope burn. Louis put the knife back in his pocket and held his hand out again with a big smile. Harry hesitantly raised his hand to shake his new master, Louis'. Louis' hand was much smaller than Harry's. Louis was much smaller than Harry. At least a few inches shorter.  
Louis had short, shaggy brown hair, and a bit of stubble. He wore a long, navy blue blazer, an off-white floral button up, and another white button up under the floral button up. He also wore navy blue trouser shorts, and long red socks with black dress shoes.  
"So, where are you from, Harry Styles?" Louis asked.  
"Britain." Harry said softly.  
"Oi! That's where I'm from!" Louis said in amazement. Harry nodded, and looked away from Louis' eyes. It was really hard to hate this man, and Harry didn't know why. "Anyways, I'll show you to your room, yes?"  
"Room?" Harry asked. Louis gave him a confused look.  
"Yes, of course." Louis nodded. Harry had never had a room before. He had always slept on the couch at home. Louis started to walk away, so Harry took that as an invitation to follow. Harry held his hands behind his back as he followed. He was lead to a room that was the size of his house back in Britain. He kept a deadpan face, still trying to hate his master. "Do you like it?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, but didn't move. "Alright. I'll leave you to settle in. A dinner will be ready in an hour." Louis nodded and walked off. Harry saw that Louis had his belongings and put them down by the door. Harry slowly walked to his suitcase and picked it up. He had a bed. And a dresser. He was in so much amazement he just stood and looked around. There was a painting on the wall, which was beautiful. It was of a pond. Harry smiled slightly. He sighed in relief at being alone after all that time of not being alone. He was never alone but he was lonely. He sat down on the soft bed and almost cringed at how good it felt. He had choice fully slept on the floor in the ship, and before he had slept on a couch, so this was an unknown feeling to him. There was a lot of space in 'his' room.  
Harry wondered if Louis lived here alone. In such a big house. Harry started unpacking the few pieces of clothing that he had and his journal on his bedside table. There were plain white sheets and a wool blanket on his bed with two fluffy pillows. Once he was finished unpacking, he laid back and stared at the wooden ceiling. He must've been there for a while because eventually Louis scared him from his trance.  
"Dinner is ready." Louis said in the doorway, with a little smile. Harry slightly jumped and quickly stood up. Isn't that was he was supposed to do?  
"Um.. Wasn't I supposed to um..?" Harry stuttered quietly.  
"Oh, no! I hired you to help me farm and for company." Louis chuckled. Harry nodded and followed him down the hall. He was a bit irritated that Louis tore him from his family for company, but it soon went away. They arrived in a rather large room with a long table in it. There were two plates with food on them on either end.  
"Are... Are you... alone?" Harry asked quietly with every word.  
"Yeah." Louis chuckled airily. Harry nodded and sat down. He wasn't very hungry. He poked at the food. Harry didn't recognize the food. "It duck." Louis chuckled,  
"Duck?" Harry asked softly. He's never had duck before. He took a small bite and didn't react.  
"Do you... like it?" Louis asked hesitantly. It was hot meat, which Harry had never had. Harry rarely even had meat. He lightly nodded and took another bite. Harry is still trying really hard to hate his new master, but he just can't and he doesn't know why.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think!! chapter 2 sometime soon hopefully! also please excuse any spelling/grammar errors or historical/accuracy errors!


End file.
